1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a welding gun apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an improved power conductor assembly for a welding gun apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Welding devices in which a welding wire electrode is supplied to a welding zone through a gun structure are well known in the prior art. These devices are normally equipped with a supply inlet and transmission means for circulating coolant throughout the gun as well as with a means for directing an inert shielding gas toward the welding zone to prevent contamination. In addition, a means for transmitting electrical power from a source, through the gun, and to the welding tip is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,547, assigned to the same assignee, for example, shows a semiautomatic welding apparatus having a welding gun assembly connected through several adapter structures to gas, welding wire, and power cable supply sources. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561, also assigned to the same assignee, shows a similar apparatus with an improved handle assembly including a removable, adjustable tube assembly within the welding gun. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,547 and 4,297,561 are entirely incorporated herein by reference, and parts not shown in the drawings herein are illustrated in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561.
This invention is directed toward an improved welding power conductor assembly. In the improved assembly, electrical conductor wire may be secured onto a power cable connector body without causing abrasion of the wire or any of the strands contained therein. Prior such power conductor assemblies involved the securing of electrical conductor wire by means of a rotationally advancing connector sleeve, which rotation resulted in the twisting and breaking of much of the conductor wire as it was secured. Such breakage resulted in poor electrical contact and an inadequate mechanical connection between the conductor wire and the power cable connector body. Additionally, the abraded wire caused difficulty in reassembly and required frequent "cutting back". The apparatus of this invention eliminates these problems by introducing the connector sleeve as a separate component from a pressure nut threadably adapted to the power cable connector body; thus, while the pressure nut advances rotationally along the generally elongated power cable connector body, which connector body defines an axis, the connector sleeve is moved axially along that connector body by the advancing pressure nut. The electrical conductor wire is secured between the connector sleeve and a tapered mandrel extending outwardly from the connector body, in an axial rather than in a rotational manner. Structural integrity of the wire is therefore maintained.